


At last

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Canon lesbians, F/F, LGBTQ, One Shot, SuperCorp, Supercorp Trash, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: A Supercorp one shot





	

I was never a very friendly person, in fact I had gone all my life with out having any real friends besides my brother and he was now gone. I was the girl that sat in the corner reading while everyone else was making plans for the weekend. I was the kid that despised the outdoors and choose to stay inside and draw up blue prints to silly outrageous invitations I had wanted to become real life things. In retro respect I was what many people would call a nerd or a loser. My face wasn't something you'd stare at too long , and as a kid I experienced a terrible misfortune of puberty that made me look like a swollen well with red dots on my face, not to mention the last name I was given not so hesitantly. I was a target for hate and bullying.

Because of that alone I was fairly surprised at my own self for becoming the head of L corp. hell I was surprised at myself for the decision I had made to be a good  
Citizen and not become evil like those before me that with held the same last name as I. I was even more surprised when I had asked Kara to go out with me to dinner. Implying that it would be strictly business , knowing that I had wanted to ask her something extremely more important.

Kara and I had been friends for 3 years now. Our first meeting had seemed like it was yesterday. Her and Clark standing in front of my desk questioning my every move , my last where shouts , my intentions. Coming into my own office practically accusing me of anything bad that was to come. Implying that my last name had to mean something stressfully evil. Such a first meeting that was. Later on Kara told me that she was supergirl and of course that was something I already knew which is why I would drop hints to supergirl about my impetuous love for Kara Danvers. I'd say things like "wow isn't Kara amazing?" Or I'd drop a "I am in love with Kara" every blue moon when I and supergirl would be talking about some imperfect villains coming to destroy and kill , the same as usual in this city. Supergirl would blush her cheeks turn bright pink and she'd look down and whisper "wow" as if she'd never heard anyone say such amazing things about someone.

Kara had told me she was supergirl in the most spectacular way. She took me to the roof of catco, and standing on the edge she begged me to grab her hand.  
"Don't you trust me?" She said holding her hand out towards me.  
I remember holding my breath and grabbing her hand as she watched me step onto the ledge. She wrapped her arm around me tightly and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told and she told me softly that we were gonna jump. Before my foot even got off the edge I had a terrible feeling that I was gonna die, but somehow the feeling of dying in Kara's arms seemed a tad bit surreal and amazing and I tried to make a note to myself that if I lived I should talk to a therapist about my willingness to die if it meant I'd be with Kara.

Before I knew it we were falling. My heart fell to my stomach and I tried my hardest to remember the Lord's Prayer. But before I could mumble out the first word I realized that we weren't falling anymore. Had we been caught by some amazing thing? What was going on? I was too freaked out by the shock of almost losing my life that I refused to open my eyes.

"Lena.... open your eyes silly" Kara whispers softly.

I opened my eyes and was amazed. The city seemed so small. The lights of every building mixing in together looked like a huge Christmas tree filled with tiny stars.  
We were flying. Kara was flying , her hands wrapped around my waist tightly.

"Supergirl" I laugh whole heartedly "its about time you made your debuts"

Kara laughs and kisses my cheek softly before lifting us higher into the air.

While we flew Kara told me that I had been a lot of help and that she appreciated me a lot. She even said that she loved me which took me off guard. After that day I spent a lot of my time at the DEO and at Kara's apartment. She demanded that I become apart of the team, and she also demanded that I stayed in her life.  
Which soon made her my girlfriend. We spent months as friends but about 2 years as girlfriends. And yet she still managed to make me a nervous little shit when ever she stood near me. 

I can remember the past as if it was yesterday. 

But now I sat in a restaurant with a black dress on and a red velvet box in my hand. I was getting nervous staring at the couples around me. My anxiety was kicking into over drive.

"You look nervous" Kara plants a kiss on my forehead and then my lips.  
I cough loudly. "Nervous? Me ? Nervous? W-What don't be uh silly .... yeah don't be silly"

Kara laughs at my rambling and sits down in her seat.  
"So" she says placing her napkin in her lap. "What's the special occasion"  
I clearly my throat and try not to be nervous. I stand up. 

"Kara I have had a lot of bad things happen in my life. I have been judged and hated. I've been bully and unrighteously accused of crimes I didn't commit. I've been with out a friend for many years. I've never had the love of my mother. But none of that matters because I have found you. I believe that the universe placed you in my life. You were sent from your home planet years ago and if I could send you back in time and prevent all the terrible terrible things you've been through I would, but I don't regret your entrance into my life at all. You are my star. My light. My life.... my love. You are the very reason I vow to do better in life and be the best god damn women I can be. You make me happy. Immensely extremely eternally happy."

I bend down on one knee and pull the red velvet box out. I open it slowly.

"Kara Danvers, will you give me ultimate joy in the whole universe and become my wife? Will you marry me?"

Kara's hands are clasps around her mouth and I can hear her muffled scream. 

"YES LENA YES" she screams finally.

I stand up and slip the ring on her finger. She smiles and pulls me into a deep kiss. I feel like it's the first time I've ever been kissed in my life. I feel wet droplets and it takes me a minute to realize that I am crying. Kara wipes my tears away with her thumbs and pulls me back into yet another deep passion filled kiss. The entire world melts away behind us and all I can think about is my beautiful soon to be wife, and the incredible journey we have ahead of us.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Lena Luthor" Kara's eyes start to water as she rubs her thumb across my cheeks.

"And you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kara Danvers"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supercorp marriage one shot so I hope you guys like it!! Please leave comments.
> 
> Ps: follow me on twitter @/kinkyLuthor


End file.
